


.

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [third](https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/gifts).




End file.
